Jin's Sacrifice
by hatori obsesser
Summary: After Kakyo and Yusuke kidnap Sera, Jin's childhood friend, Jin, Sniper and Touya decide to come to demon world and save her. After being knocked unconcious what will they do? plz review! chapter 8 up! side note! i screwed up on chapters 2 and 3. sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own the name Sera. And please enjoy! And some of the characters might be out of character. like Sniper and Touya.

* * *

It's Spring in Japan and there are a group of boys who are planning to scare their other best friend. They crept closer and closer. "Are you sure we should scare her?" A boy with sea green bangs but the rest of his hair is blue asked.

"Well Touya if you are so afraid then maybe you should leave" The tall biker with raven-colored hair and violet eyes remarked.

"Shut up both 'a ya, or she'll hear ya!" A very hyper yet happy wind demon whispers.

"Jin why are we going to scare her anyway?" The tall biker boy wondered.

"Well Sniper its 'cause ... uh... I dunno! just for fun I guess! Jin exclaimed with his Irish accent.

A girl with black hair and violet eyes could hear 3 boys arguing about 5 feet behind her.

"You know I can hear you!" That certain girl yelled.

"Uh oh!" the group said though Sniper's was in monotone. As their plan of scaring the girl backfired, the three boys stepped up.

"Well Jin, another attempt of you and your ridiculous group trying to surprise me didn't work. Isn't it wonderful that I have a good sense of hearing?" The slim girl wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt stepped from behind a tree and can be heard laughing.

"Sera, you always spoil the fun of everything! It's not fair!" Jin the redheaded demon complained. Then he pouted. (Awwww. He must of looked cute! LOL! ok back with the story!)

"Well we weren't acting stealthy you know." Sniper replied.

"You know why is your name Sniper and is that your real name?" Sera asked stupidly.

"No. My real name is Hagiri Kaname. And they call me Sniper because I have such a good aim and I can shoot any small object of my choice and severely hurt someone. For example." ( Sorry for any Touya fans reading this!)

Sniper took a marble from his pocket and since Touya was farthest away from him he shot Touya in the leg and made Touya fall to the ground cringing in pain.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for Sniper?"

"Wow, point taken. Now I'll make sure I won't piss you off." Sera said with a frightened tone in her voice.

"Don't scare the lass Sniper! Jin said. Trying to defend Sera but trying not to make it seem so obvious. ( though it was)

"What? Are you trying to defend your girlfriend?" Sniper said smirking. Sera blushed a deep red on her face. Touya just snickered while still feeling the pain of Sniper's marble.

"Well... um uh... no comment!" Jin said nervously.

"Jin and Sera sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Sniper and Touya sang happily while laughing loudly by the way.

"SHUT UP! Jin and Sera screamed. Then they went to tackle Touya and Sniper. At such a surprise Touya used his ice powers and Jin used his wind powers and now every one was flying! Then everyone landed on the ground. Then Sera actually started to wonder if what Sniper said was true. Then she blushed and Touya noticed and he was curious but didn't want to ask.

'Maybe she was thinking of Jin?' Then Touya was snickering.

"Hey! What's so funny ice master?" Sniper said mockingly. (for those who didn't understand what he meant. It meant that he mocked Touya if he was a real ice master.)

It took him 2 seconds to realize that Sniper mocked him.

"Hn." Was all that Touya could say. 'I can't tell them that that's what I was thinking. Jin will massacre me and so will Sera. Sniper will just laugh.' Touya thought.

Then a giant BOOM! came out of nowhere nearby.

"Let's go investigate!" Jin suggested.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at that cliffhanger but that's what makes this so fun! And anyway I might not be able to update as fast as I want to but promptly every week I might be able to update on Friday. Anyway bye-bye and don't forget to review! 


	2. The Meeting

Jin, Sniper, Touya and Sera raced to where the explosion was heard. After getting lost, they reached Jin's new apartment building. Jin was shocked to see his apartment building nearly destroyed, or moreso, his apartment floor.

Jin flew into the air trying to find out what had caused the explosion. Jin reported that he couldn't spot anything, so then everyone decided to go to his apartment to see if their was anything there that could help them.

Upon arriving the apartment, everyone had a hard time walking through all the debris and trash. Jin was looking at his prized collection of trophies and they were all ashy and melted.

Sniper and Touya were sorting out the trash and plaster in Jin's kitchen. That's where they found a strange mark that reminded Sniper of something... or something someone can do.

Sera tried walking through everything, but she nearly fell. Holding onto the doorknob of Jin's room, she turned it accidentally, and the door opened to reveal...

"Yusuke! Kayko! What are you doing here?" Sera asked.

"Oi, did ya do this to me newly buyed apartment?" Jin yelled.

Yusuke and Kayko smirked and laughed.

"What the 'ell was that! And look 'a what they did to me newly buyed apartment!" Jin cried.

"We're back!" Kayko's voice sang…

Eek! Sorry it's soo short! The original one got replaced or.. something. I don't know.. oh well, this was the best I can do, and hopefully it was something like the original.


	3. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And that's all I can think of.. Enjoy!

Flashback

Then there was a blast of fire at the side of Jin's NEW apartment.

"What the 'ell was that! And look 'a what they did to me newly buyed apartment!" Jin cried.

"We're back!" Kayko's voice sang…

Flashback ended

"Kayko, no need to be so cheerful because we came for a horribly (wonderful) bad reason..." Yusuke explained.

Flashback 2 hours ago

Yusuke and Kayko were sitting in their evil lair watching torture movies..

"They should of killed them! Instead of freeing them! Those morons!" Yusuke said sinisterly though with an angry tone in his voice.

"Yusuke, what are you talking about!?" Kayko asked

"We-.." Yusuke started.

Then a big poof of smoke appeared from their "what's the most evil thing going on in this dimension" (also known as hell) or just a mirror identical to Snow White's story bad guy person. (What? I don't know the name! So don't blame me!)

"Where's your offering???!!!" a big voice that Yusuke and Kayko could easily identify.

"Well uh, Toguro we didn't get one yet...." Kayko said with a very fearful tone in her voice. (And if nobody could read that, it said "we didn't get one yet".)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Toguro yelled.

"We didn't get an offering yet!" Yusuke said bravely though it was a mistake because he screamed it.

"WHAT! YOU STILL DIDN'T GET ONE YET EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN 200 YEARS!?" Toguro yelled. ( and in hell that's like 2 years.. and an offering is just like the rent except you have to sacrifice someone... now the story seems clear doesn't it? Hint hint the title!)

"Don't worry! We know where to get an offering." Kayko said devilishly. "_She's_ just another dimension away."

"Oh really? Fine I'll want the girl no less than in a month.. STARTING NOW!" Toguro said.

Then another poof of smoke appeared and Toguro was now where to be seen.

"Let's go to our _former_ home now Kayko." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Okay Yusuke." Kayko obeyed.

Flashback ended

"If it's battle ya two want then fine" Jin said angerly. Because of his apartment.

"What do you want?" Sera asked.

"Well.... we came to get a certain person." Yusuke said.

"And that person is in this very room." Kayko described.

Sniper was getting annoyed and could easily sense that there's a trap so he read their minds.

'It's gonna be fun to take and sacrifice the ridiculous wind master's girl' Yusuke thought.

'Sacrificing her will be fun especially since she called me weak those years ago. I know it was meant as a joke but it hurt me as much as the real thing. She totally deserves it.' Kayko thought angerly.

'Oh no! Their gonna take Sera! I have to warn Jin without them noticing.' Sniper thought panicking.

'Jin Jin can you hear me? It's Sniper and if you can hear me don't make any sudden movements. There are planning to take and sacrifice Sera! So if you can hear me think your response!'

'Eh? Sniper, what do ya mean?'

'They are planning to take Sera! Don't panic!'

''ight! Me'll tell wait! Can you tell Touya and Sera? 'cause me can't talk tellypathically!'

'Fine.'

Then Sniper told (or actually used his thinking powers!).

'oh no!' Sera thought.

And Sera stupidly panicked even though she's not supposed to. And she ran to the bathroom. And locked the door.

"Oh great!" Yusuke said.

Then Yusuke and Kayko rushed over to the bathroom and blasted a bigger hole in Jin's new apartment.

"O no!" Jin whined.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sera screamed.

"SERA!!" Jin yelled. "Me coming! Wait!!!!!"

"Jin save me!!!!" Sera screamed.

"To Late! Now and Forever!!!!!!!!!" Kayko yelled.

Then a big ( and another) poof of smoke filled the broken apartment. (Did you notice that there are a lot of poof's of smoke in this story? I like saying a poof! Lol)

"Sera!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Jin cried. ( now I'm crying!)

"No, how could me be this stupid to let 'em get away with Sera?" Jin sobbed.

Sniper and Touya are now helping Jin to recover because they know how much Sera means to Jin.

Flashback

Two children at the age of 7 were playing around.

"Jin when we grow up will you marry me?" young Sera asked shyly and blushing.

"Uh.. Sera why ask that? We only 7 years old." Jin said.

"Because I love you." young Sera said blushing a deeper red.

"Sera! Uh.. Maybe...okay!" Jin said blushing.

"Yah!" young Sera cried. Then she kissed Jin on the cheek.

And Jin blushed deeply..

Flashback ended

Jin thinking of that memory, got even more sad. But he was filled with different emotions. Sadness, anger, happiness and love.

Hatori obsesser: well did you like that chapter? I personally thought that was beautiful. Plz remember to review. And for those of you who read my other story "The Sohma's First Christmas" don't worry I'll update that after I update this story. And for those of you who never read that I encourage you to read that story. And byes.


	4. Deciding what to do

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!!!!!!!! and if I did Jin would be in the show more often... -

And sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!! it's been like 3 weeks! Anyway I just started another fic so I was busy.

And on with the story!!!!!!

It's been a week since Kayko and Yusuke kidnaped Sera and Jin, Sniper and Touya were on full alert on saving her. Especially Jin. But lately he's been moping which so isn't like him!

In Jin's apartment

"Well how about we sneak in on them and rescue Sera?" Touya said.

"Touya think for a second. Do we know where they are hiding? No, we don't. And Jin's moping around as if he lost something important! Oh wait. Sera was important to him!" Sniper replied.

Touya: anime fall style "hm. Did you forget or something?"

"Well yeah....."

"Eh. Both of ya be quiet!" Jin said.

"Hm. When did you start to come back to reality?" Sniper joked.

"This is no laughing matter! We need to rescue Sera!!!" Jin yelled.

"Alright then but how do you suggest we save her?" Touya added.

"Well we need to follow to them so whatever portal they came in we can go through and then we can continue the search there." Sniper said calmly.

"Wow! How'd ya think o' that?" Jin said with a tone of impression in his voice.

"He has a point ya know." Touya agreed.

"Well when I was with Sensui we had that cave-" Sniper began.

"That's it! We use ta' cave!" Jin said

"Yeah.. and you didn't let me finish.. in their case as Yusuke is a demon and most likely Kayko too is a demon, then they need to go to a portal in a cave so we can find them.." sniper explained.

"............................"

"Follow them into the portal to save the girl!"

"Oh! okay! let's try that! but how do we summon Urameshi and the other lass?" Jin asked.

"well we don't know exactly when so whenever they come back which is within the next few days. Or would you rather search every cave in japan to find the portal?" Touya suggested.

"Sure! We have to find Sera ASAP! Let's go!" Jin said happily.

Sniper and Touya sighs

Later on the mountains full of caves..

"Do you want to spilt up and search or stay together?" Touya asked..

"I think we can search on me own! What 'bout you two?" Jin said

"I'm fine which ever way." Sniper said in a monotone voice.

"Same here." Touya said.

"Fine you go that one there points to the left Sniper, and Touya you go to the right! points to the right and me go in the middle!" Jin said.

"What if we found something in our caves Jin?" Touya wondered.

"Uh we........ dunno!" Jin replied.

"How about we bust into Kurama's house and take one of those glowing plant markers, whatever they are called!" Sniper said.

"Great idea except does anyone know where he lives?" Touya said revealing one of the problems in that plan.

"Let's call him!" Jin suggested!

"Who has his phone number?" Sniper asked.

Jin and Sniper both stared at Touya

"What??? why are you looking at me like that? I don't know if I have his stupid phone number!! Okay!!!!!!! fine it's at the apartment near the shopping mall on the 20th floor room number 10.." Touya said.

silence chirp chirp

"How did you know that?" Jin asked surprised.

"Yeah how did you know? Touya.. Are you hiding something?" sniper said with an evil smile on his face.

"Ewwwwwww!!!!! it's not like that!!!!!! some of his creepy fan girls wanted his address and he didnt want to give it too them so he told me to tell them that he lived there. But I'm not positive that he lives there or not." Touya said.

"Do ya have his phone number?" Jin asked.

"Yeah but it's his cell.."

"Why do you have his cell?" Sniper asked curiously.

"Because we always fight ever since the Dark Tournament. And I don't have a permanent phone number so I call him." Touya explained.

"Oh." Sniper and Jin replied.

"Call the lad then" Jin said happily with his ear wiggling.

"Alright then"

Touya takes out a brand new cell phone

"I thought you said you didn't have a phone."

"Well I lied. So what? Everyone lies today!"

starts dialing

"Hey, Kurama. It's Touya. Can I have some of you tracking plant things. We need them."

"Hi Touya, sure it's in my apartment near the mall."

"Oh okay and how's Antartica?"

"Eh okay, Hiei is trying to survive. He's frozen solid but always defrosting back again. I'm surprised he isn't sick. Though why do you need them?"

"Cause we need to track down Yusuke and Kayko cause they took Jin's girlfriend."

in the background you can hear Jin screaming at Touya

"Well alright I'll tell my plants to give them to you. Hold on."

Kurama summons plants and have them bringing the seeds (or what ever they are) to touya.

"Thanks Kurama."

"No problem, so when is the next time we fight? A few months from now?"

"Sure. Bye Touya."

"Bye"

turns off cell phone

"Okay we got the seeds what are we supposed to do now?" Sniper asked.

"Well if anything is interesting throw a seed down and keep on going until sundown then we come outside and tell what we found. Then the next day we explore together in the caves to see if we were right about the caves." Touya responded.

"What he said" Jin said absolutely clueless but understood.

"Alright but what if someone runs into danger?" Sniper asked.

"Fight as hard as ya can and don't stop 'till ya beaten 'em!" Jin replied.

"Fine."

"Okay now let's go."

And the boys rushed off into the caves where nobody knows what's inside!

hi! This is hatori obsesser! And I hope you liked that chapter! It was 4 pages long! That's short to what I've seen though..... so if anyone has any ideas to share on what the three encounter then tell me!!!!!! I'll give you credit that's for sure! Byes!


	5. Weird Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!!!!!! And uh thanks for the idea Quistis13!!!It might be in the story!!!!! And uh.... Now on with the story!!!!!!

Oh and in this chapter I might have to use POV's (point of view) for what they each encounter in those caves!!

And the italics are their thoughts and the quotes are obviously them talking aloud!!

And the stuff in the parenthesis are the stuff I'm saying....

Chapter 5: Mysterious Caves

Now the boys are on their ways to the Mysterious caves!!! (Dramatic music being played!!!)

(Sniper's POV)

_What the hell is this?? Hm... this is soooo retarded!! Why do I have to help? Then again Jin is my best friend... _(hey that rhymed!!) _okay....hm. There's a tunnel and there's another tunnel and another one...lets see... which one should I go in? So many choices!! Well maybe I should use my "special" powers and use a rock to see which one is the farthest and use those stupid plants to mark which one I went into.... hm..Eh... that'll work.._

you can hear Sniper flinging off rocks into those three tunnels.

_Hm.. The middle is deep.. I'll just plant 3 seeds here.. And the left seemed not deep so I'll plant 2 seeds and the right one... isn't very deep... so I'll go in there first then.. This will be so much fun!_

So Sniper heads off in the right tunnel

_interesting.. Nothing here but a few bones that look like they belong to rats, bats, and aliens.. _"What?? Aliens??? what the hell???" _okay that's interesting... - _

Then out of nowhere Sniper saw a bunch of aliens!!!

"Oh great!! Now I actually have to use energy!!"

Sniper spread open his territory. Then Sniper used Death Print Bulls Eye (thank you koluno 1986 for reminding me!!) And in an instant Sniper used rocks to kill then aliens effortlessly and with that, all the aliens die.....

"Well that was no fun! Oh well! This tunnel has nothing so I'll just go back and see- wait what time is it? Oh it's like 2 hours till sundown.. maybe I should rest a little.. no then something else might happen to me! Oh well! we all humans deserve to die so I guess I'll just sleep for a while..

------And then Sniper goes into a dream about his childhood.----

"Hey mom! Look at what I can do!" a young boy at the age of 6 said.

"Not now you brat or whatever your name is! I'm busy!! So shut up!!" the mother replied.

"But...."

"Eh! Shut it!!"

And the little boy goes stomping off being neglected by his mom.. ( so sad isn't it? And for those who have no idea who I am talking about.. I'm talking about Sniper.. And I made this little "history" up so this isn't why Sniper thinks everyone should die!)

"Man! That isn't fair! She never pays attention to me!!" young Sniper yells ( well you really wouldn't call him young Sniper cause he got that nickname when he was like 18 ish.. So... yeah... whatever! And I think I'm talking to much! If anyone has a problem with that then tell me!!)

(Then later the scene changes to when he's older like 15)

"Hey Hagiri, give me the soda 'k?" A girl's voice said happily.

"Alright Mellisa!" Sniper said happily ( and I spelt that name wrong on purpose!)

"Hey um.. Hagiri I think that it's best if I wasn't your girlfriend..." Mellisa said very quietly.

"But why?"

"Well it's because well you know Mark right? The most popular kid in 10th grade? Yeah well he sorta likes me and this is a once in a lifetime chance and I couldn't afford to lose it so I went out with him.."

"How long have you been going out with him?"

"Well for a month..."

"We've been together for 6 weeks!!!"

"Yeah... well I'm sorry but I have to go!"

And Mellisa runs away out of Hagiri's house. Now alone and empty...

_I can't believe it! She's been cheating on me for that gay basterd? That is so ............. _"what the hell!!!!!!!!! just when I thought the world couldn't be any more cruel this happens this! Nothing in my life works! School sucks, my parents are dead and my siblings are living happily and bragging it to me every single damn week!!!!! what the hell is wrong with this world!! I just want to die!!!!"

"Don't die... not until you've realized your psychic powers at the age of 18.. Remember don't die.. It is for your own good.. Don't die..." an ominous voice from nowhere said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sniper yelled.

"I am your conscience or more likely when you are eighteen... so I have no idea what to call myself so .. What ever... you can ask for my help any time.. I'm from the future... so I know what's gonna happen alright... but when you reach eighteen I won't be able to help you.. I will disappear into hell... not a very happy way to end your life but whatever." Sniper's older conscience said.

"I am speechless..." Sniper replied.

-----And Sniper's dream ended but he was just there sleeping with no dream..----

-----meanwhile with Touya... but earlier---------

(Touya's POV)

_hm. I sense a draft coming from that tunnel.. I wonder what could be there.. Well this sucks.. I'm bored and if I'm bored then most likely Sniper's asleep... and Jin's all hopeful on the fact that he'll be able to see his beloved Sera... heh.. Hm.. I see some footprints...though this one looks foreign and weird... and _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------meanwhile with Jin------------------

(Jin's POV)

"Eh...this is a big cave... or is it a tunnel...? I'm confused. But no matter what I will find Sera..... this is odd there's a bright cave... with a portal looking thing!! oh me god!! I have ta tell touya and Sniper fast!!" Jin said

"But wait.. It's not sundown yet.. So I'll just mark the way I got here wit those funny lookin' planty-seeds!"

And Jin went and planted the "planty-seeds". Then he flew outside and waited for Sniper and Touya.

-----------but in the cave Jin heard familar voices but couldn't know exactly who they were----

"Let go of me you freaks!!!" Sera yelled.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Kayko yelled back.

"Girls, no need to fight once the offering is done you'll be let go of.. for ever...." Yusuke said evilly with a slight evil laugh..

"Help me Jin! Help me!" Sera yelled.

"Eh me guess it's just the wind. I miss Sera so much that I think of her calling out the me. Heh!" Jin remarked not knowing how right and wrong he was. ( what I meant by that was that he was right because Sera was calling out to Jin and he was wrong because it really wasn't the wind.)

------back to Sniper-------

"AH! Why did I have a dream about that?!? that just horrifically reminded me of the most worst part of my life. Why me? Oh well it's getting late. I best meet Jin and Touya now before they yell at me for being late... uh....I feel like a drunk person.." Sniper said wearily.

--------outside in the mountains..---------------

"Hey...where's Touya?" Sniper asked.

"Dunno! But if he doesn't come out when the sky go dark we'll search for him.." Jin reassured.

"Alright.."

------------so hours passed and still no sign of Touya. Jin and Sniper starts to worry..-------

"Well I suggest we search for Touya. It's not like him to be this late.." Sniper suggested.

"Me agree.. Me getting worried too..."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Sniper said.

"Me don't think so. He's a strong icy demon! And we trained together when we were younger so me know how tough he is! He's as strong as me is!" Jin said happily as all of the good memories came back.

"Well alright.. Say, did you ever find any thing interesting in those caves?" Sniper asked.

"Yep! A bright shiny portal thingy! And it was really bright and I heard some distant voices.." Jin answered.

"Really? What did they sound like? Sera perhaps?" Sniper joked.

"Well yeah.. It did sound just like her! Like she was saying 'help me Jin' and then I heard a guy's and a lass' voice also!"

"Wow!" Sniper said sarcastically. "Do you think that was Yusuke and Kayko?"

"Maybe did sound like 'em though.."

"Whatever.."

"So didja find anything?" Jin wondered.

"Yeah.. I found three caves and I went in one of them and i found alien bones and killed about 20 aliens that looked as if they were gonna eat me... what fun! but i killed them instantly.... i used the Death Print Bulls Eye..." Sniper replied.

"O... kay.... dunno what that is but me don't want to know if they kill aliens......." Jin said scared..

"I could show you if you want..."

"no!!" Jin said.

-------then a scream could be heard within the cave walls----------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That must be Touya!!!" Jin said..

"Lets go.." Sniper replied.

"What ya think happen to 'im...?" Jin asked...

"I have no idea.." Sniper replied..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi this is hatori obsesser!! I hope you liked that chapter!! And it was the longest so far!! Yah!! And now I have to work on my other story!! Byes


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I was working on my other story "the Mabudachi Trio and a Baby Girl" and I think I was playing favorites 'cause a lot of people like that story better.. x-x oh well! here's the disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. if I did jin should be the main character! anyway enjoy!

-flashback-

"AAAAAHHHH" Some one yelled deep within the caves.

"Lets go see what was that" Jin said.

"fine..." Sniper replied.

-end flashback-

"eh? Which tunnel did touya go into" jin asked.

"Don't know.. Don't think he used the seed things.." sniper answered.

"hm.. I see foot prints.. he went that way" jin said.

"AHH! HELP! ANYONE" touya yelled.

"we're here ...what the-.." jin said.

"-hell" sniper continued.

"yeah.. I don't know where they came from and... JUST KILL THEM" touya yelled.

in every direction there was aliens ugly and deformed. the same ones that sniper fought except stronger, bigger and a lot more..

"oh what fun! not again.." sniper muttered. lets go."

sniper instantly used the Death Print Bulls Eye on all of the surrounding monsters near him and used anything he found.. rocks.. rats and some leftover shards of ice he found on the floor that belonged to touya. that wiped out at least 100 and that leaves about 400 left..

jin used his wind powers... for about a minute and then he just decided to use fists. so now after punching 50 alien heads Jin's hands were full of green, mushy disgusting alien blood. "ewwwwwwwwwwwww! that is disgusting" jin cried. then later he had some blood on his hands and then flinging some of the said blood on some of the aliens and strangely they dissolved. "sniper, touya their blood kills 'em" jin yelled.

"fine" sniper and touya yelled back.

finally after thirty minutes of killing, blood spewing and cleaning off the blood with a nearby underwater source, Jin, touya and sniper both agreed that today was a long day and that they should rest and that they should explore Jin's cave tomorrow morning. so as they walked to Jin's apartment they discussing what they think is in the cave.. or more so of the portal..

"I'm pooped! 'bout ya sniper? touya" Jin wearily said.

"not me.. I barely used any energy.." sniper said.

"I just want to take a bath eat and sleep.." touya replied.

"yep! do ya want to eat haggis? it's good" jin chirped. ( I know that haggis is Scottish food but I needed something Irish.. and I couldn't think of anything.. so don't hurt me!)

touya and sniper looked at jin and looked disgusted.

"what the hell is haggis" sniper asked.. hoping it wasn't disgusting.

"me won't tell! but it's great! first eat then me tell"

"fine.."

now they are at Jin's apartment and an aroma filled the apartment. the smell was of haggis.

"dig in" jin happily said.

then one piece by piece sniper and touya bravely ate the haggis..

"this is surprisingly good.. now tell us what's in here" sniper demanded.

"well let's see... a sheep's stomach, liver, heart and lungs. uh.. pepper, onions and some beef suet" jin said.

"EWWWW" sniper and touya yells. and they spit every thing out.

"do you want to kill us! damn it" sniper yelled.

jin was on the floor laughing his ass off. "oh me god! that is funny! haha hahaha!

Then sniper used his marbles and die to fling it at jin and at various places and it hurt jin a little bit and then touya used his ice powers to freeze Jin. jin is in pain and frozen. now jin after melting used tornado fists and instead of hitting sniper and touya it hit the pot of haggis and now haggis is everywhere. touya, sniper and Jin are now laughing and decided to leave the apartment like that but then the land lord lady came knocking and screaming because of the racket and mess. and sadly she ruined their fun and now they have to clean up.. after an exhausting night they fall soundly asleep on the couch, and the floor.

-

hi! did you like that chapter? I promise after I get reviews I'll start when they finally see sera and Yusuke and Kayko.. and just so you know when I looked up a recipe for haggis and I found it I felt sick to my stomach.. x-x sorry it's so short! and barely anything is capitalized. I was lazy so you cannot blame me!so anywayz thanks for reviewing quisis 13! and Shigure's flower! now review! I command you!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

and thanks to the people who review my stories!

**quistis13**- I assure you, the same goes for me! I don't want to try haggis either! LOL

**Koluno1986**- I'll make sure to tell them that!

**MeiHikari**- thank you for the criticism. I'll try to make this chapter make more sense. And you're welcome!

* * *

After the long night, and the nice relaxing sleep, Jin, Touya and Sniper feel refreshed and ready to find Sera. As they entered the living room and kitchen, it still had reeked of the leftover haggis.

"Oh god... what the hell is that smell!" Sniper asked disgustedly.

"I think that would be the haggis.." Touya replied.

Jin inhales deeply and smiles happily. "ah! the sweet smell o' haggis!"

"Jin.. you're a freak.." Sniper commented. ( x-x Sniper better never ever say that to Jin! or else I'll be heartbroken!)

"So mean! Sniper, how can you be that mean! Well! Save your anger and meanliness for Yusuke and the lass cause we have to find them!"

"don't we need a breakfast to energize us? cause I'm hungry and it can't be haggis..." Touya asked.

"sure! what ya want?" Jin asked.

"uh.. pancakes."

"NOO! evil pancakes!

"alright then who votes for pancakes? say aye. and say nay for no to pancakes."

three "aye's" were heard and one "nay".

"see Jin, 3 yeses and 1 no!... wait... 3 yeses.. 1 no... what the hell?" Sniper exclaimed.

"Hey there boys!" a certain blue haired grim reaper chirped.

"BOTAN?" the three yelled.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ireland?" Touya asked.

"Ah... Ireland! Me homeland!" Jin sighed.

"Yes it was fun there and well I wanted to say 'hi and what's up!'"

"Well we're fine and you can leave." Sniper coldly said. ( -)

"But i wanted to eat pancakes!" Botan whined.

"Just let her have the damn pancakes.. and us too.. i'm starved." Sniper said.

"Fine..." Jin reluctantly said.

Now after 30 mins of eating Jin, Sniper and Touya are all ready to save Sera

"So where are you boys going?" Botan asked.

"We are going to go save Jin's girlfriend from Urameshi and uh.. that other girl he hangs out with..." Sniper replied.

"Sniper! What the hell is wrong with ya? Don't need to be telling me secrets!" Jin shouted angerly.

"Ooooo a girlfriend! Anyone i know in particular?"

"No!"

"Alright then... byes!" Botan chirped as she left.

"Finally she left! Now we can go and save Sera." Jin said.

"Let's go.." Sniper unwillingly said.

"Do you think those plant things'll still be there?" Touya asked.

"Maybe only one way to find out!" Jin retorted.

now Jin, Sniper and Touya are heading to the mountains

"Now that we are here, what do we do?" Sniper asked.

"Well we go into the tunnel which was the one with the portal thing.." Touya replied.

"Me think it was the middle cave..." Jin said.

"Yeah, it was. That was your cave Jin." Sniper retorted.

Jin sticks out his tongue

meanwhile in front of the portal thingy.

Jin sighs. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be. Let's go." Touya remarked.

now entering the portal thingy

As the three went inside they felt a small shock. As the vision of the other side came clear, it looked exactly like the city that they were living in. Except everything was run down, fire and smoke was everywhere and demons were roaming free..

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" a demon twice the size of the boys asked rudely.

"Well I'm Jin, he's Touya and he's Sniper, and we're looking for Urameshi and another lass. Do ya know where we can find 'em?" Jin explained.

_Jin can't be that stupid can he?_ Touya and Sniper thought. Then as they looked at the goofy expression on Jin's face they were positive that he was stupid at that point.

"Urameshi? Oh yeah.. I remember him.. he's most feared here. What, are you guys friends with him? If so, you'll have to go through me 'cause he killed my family and deserves to be punished! So I'll take out my anger on you!"

The demon charges toward the three swinging punches at Jin. Luckily he was able to dodge it because he flew upward. But when he threw a punch at Sniper, he wasn't so lucky. The demon's punch was so hard, he made Sniper break through 3 brick walls. "Shit." Sniper said as he wiped the bit of blood off of his face and came back with a revengeful determination. Meanwhile when the demon charged at Touya used Shards of Winter at the demon. It quickly froze him but as fast as it froze the demon, he had defrosted. Sniper however, was angry at the fact that the demon had surprised him so he quickly spread open his territory and used Death Print Bulls Eye. Using the broken bits of brick from his earlier encounter, he flung the brick at the demon with all his might. It caught the demon by surprise luckily. To finish off the job his friends had started Jin used his double tornado fists sending the demon flying into the air and back down. As the demon struggled to get up, Touya didn't give any mercy. He quickly sliced the demon in half with his Sword of Ice in one slash. At the bloody scene nobody cared that they were covered in blood. Especially Touya.

"Bravo, bravo, nice fight." a voice from behind said.

Sniper, Jin and Touya, startled to hear a voice turned around and were shocked to see who it was.

* * *

Well? was the fight scene good? cause if it sucked tell me! cause I know I suck at writing fight scenes.. I don't know why but I was really in the mood to write that! remember to review! byes!

And guess who the person is! If you guess right.. Then you get a ... free trip to visit your favorite character!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! this is hatori obsesser! sorry for not updating, but I sorta neglected to write anything for the past month.. I am sooo sorry! does anyone forgive me? (sad face.. teary eyed) lol anywayz no one was right! if anyone was wondering what I'm talking about.. well it's about the person who was behind Jin, Sniper and Touya! and here are the responses to the reviews:

**Koluno1986**- I know! as painful as it was for me to write Sniper getting hurt, it was my sworn duty as a writer! wow.. so deep! lol and no, it's not yusuke.. But.. the bright side is for trying you get a complementary Sniper plushie! yah Sniper! p.s. are you going to update Random Insanity?

**quistis13**- thank you! enjoy this next chappie!

**MeiHikari**- thank you! plz give anymore critism if need!

**Sanosukes true one**- shame on you for not reading my story! you're gonna make me cry! (starts to weep) and just as I said for **MeiHikari**, give me any critism for the story! and that goes same for **Koluno1986** and **quistis13**.

now on with the story!

Jin: "wait what 'bout the disclaimer?"  
Hatori obsesser: "damn... I always forget.. Touya you say it!"  
Touya: "why do I have to say it? why not Sniper?"  
Sniper: "no."  
Hatori obsesser: "why not?"  
Sniper: "because I don't' want to. that's why!"  
Hatori obsesser and Jin starts complaining loudly...  
Sniper: "so you'd shut up fine! she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho."  
Hatori obsesser: "thank you! now as I was saying before, on with the story!"

And the stuff in the parentheses are what I'm sayin'!

* * *

(-------Flashback------)

"Bravo, bravo, nice fight." a voice from behind said.

Sniper, Jin and Touya, startled to hear a voice turned around and were shocked to see who it was.

(-------End Flashback-----)

"Sera? wha–, how? you-- are okay?" Jin stuttered as he saw the black haired girl.

"Well yeah. what the hell are you doing here?" Sera asked.

"Sera! we're here to save ya from Urameshi and that other lass! come on! let's go!" Jin said, shocked.

"No. I like it here. it's dark, dank, and uh... dirty... sorry I know that sounded lame but I had an alliteration going on. and I don't give a damn it that sounded retarded. What the hell are you doing here?" Sera shouted. ( for those of you who don't know what an alliteration is, it's like a describing sentence thing, that has three words that begin with the same letter.. for example.. the big, bossy, bratty kid is annoying.. something like that.. why am I giving a language arts lesson...? oh well..)

"You mean to tell me that we did all that work to find you, and you end up like being kidnaped?" Sniper asked.

"Why should that matter to you?" Sera asked rudely.

"Well let's see, Jin was worried out of his mind for you, we were also there to help him cope with this, and you cannot imagine what stress Jin has been under." Touya answered.

"Well whatever."

"Sera-- come on!" Jin said as he reached for Sera's arm. She quickly yanked her hand away from Jin and then her hand started to go in the form of Yusuke's Spirit Gun. She quickly shot Sniper and Touya down, but Jin dodged as soon as he saw the movements. He knew she was going to do that because with this battles with Yusuke, he had already figured it out. The Spirit Gun had knocked out Sniper and Touya into a state of unconsciousness.

"Sera! What'd you do dat for?" Jin shouted while looking at Sniper and Touya.

"Because I want to, and you're next." Sera quickly grabbed a branch that was nearby and stabbed Jin in the arm, knowing that he would be unable to attack her with his tornado fists. (NOOO! x-x) Blood was seeping through the cut that was on Jin's right arm, however it had stopped after a while. Ripping part of his shirt off to bandage his wound Sera had the chance to shoot Jin with the Spirit Gun. Though instead of doing that she quickly prepared to do the Spirit Wave. Catching Jin off guard, she quickly shot him in the back. Though he had bandaged himself, he had fell unconscious due to the Spirit Wave.

"Sera... don't do thi–" Jin pleaded but then fell unconscious. But before that he had saw Yusuke put his arm around Sera. (oh no.)

(------meanwhile back at Yusuke's and Kayko's lair thingy...-----)

Jin stirred, opening his eyes, and can see that he was tied up at the moment and ignoring the pun. He was tied to a pole, and the ropes that was binding his hands were burning his hands due the roughness of the rope and the tightness. Then next to him he could see that Sniper and Touya were waking up also.

"Where the hell am I?" Sniper asked, weary.

"I think we are in Urameshi's lair thingy." Jin replied.

"Obviously, now, where's that bitch Sera?" Sniper asked.

"I don't think that was Sera, Sniper. I think that was--" Touya started.

"Yo! you morons are already awake? huh, the drug said that it was gonna knock ya out for a couple of hours, and they weren't kidding."

"You BITCH! why the hell are we tied up?" Sniper yelled.

"What? you aren't smart enough?"

"Why don't you come over here and say it to my face!"

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that!" a voice interrupted.

"Urameshi?" Jin said.

"yup. that's me."

"What did ya do to her?" Jin yelled.

"nothing... she's right behind you... what are you blind?"

Jin, Sniper and Touya turned around and saw Sera, just like they were, in the same position, except she was unconscious.

"Sera!" Jin shouted. Trying to break free from the ropes, but to no avail. He tried using his wind attacks but his hand was still weak from his cut when the imposter Sera attacked them.

"Now what are we going to do with them? can we burn them Yusuke? But first I want to get rid of the little bitch..." Then she removed her mask, and there standing is Kayko, with a evil smirk on her face. "surprised to see me, eh, boys?"

"Kayko!" Jin yelled.

"Can you please untie us?" Touya asked annoyed.

"Why should we? It's fun to see you struggle."

"eh... w-w-where am I?" Sera moaned.

"Sera! You're okay! right?" Jin shouted, then looked worriedly at the confused girl.

"Jin? Sniper? and Touya? why are we here? where are we?" Sera asked very weakly.

"We are in Demon World, I presume.. and I think we are in Yusuke's and Kayko's lair.." Touya answered.

"oh.." Sera replied.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. A thudding sound filled the room.

"So? Did you get the girl yet?" A man asked.

"Toguro? What the hell are you doing here? Oh, yeah, the offering." Yusuke said.

"Offering? What offering?" Jin asked.

"Well since your little girlfriend is going to be part of it, I guess we'll explain." Kayko retorted.

"You see, living here, you have to put up offering people and we chose to offer your girlfriend!" Yusuke answered.

"But why me?" Sera asked, worriedly.

"Because, we wanted to." Kayko replied. _Tch. It's because you were such a bitch to me on my 15th birthday. _

Flashback--------

Kayko's POV

It was my 15th birthday, and what seemed like a harmless prank turned out to be the most humiliating day of my life. Not to mention, that I was the laughingstock of the school year... Everyone knew that we weren't best friends, though I still invited you to my party. Even though you didn't invite me to yours.

My mom had read off the internet of how when Spanish girl's reach 15, they get this big huge party and stuff like that. And my mom was really trying to "embrace a different culture" every month... starting my birthday month... So my mom decided me to wear this white dress with laces and all that junk. (no offense to any Spanish girls!) My party was on a Saturday and it was outside, in my backyard. ( I know that in the anime/manga that Kayko or anyone else has a backyard.. but actually I haven't ever seen it... so yeah..) My dad put the sprinkler on because the grass would "have a wonderful natural feeling". Yeah, right. The backyard was decorated with all party favors, balloons, all the stuff you would have at a birthday party. I had hoped this would be the talk of the school, but my wish came true. It's like they say, 'be careful of what you wish for.' You had come along with all of your friends, laughing and whatnot. It seemed suspicious but I decided to not play detective on what should be one of the happiest days of my life. Then when everyone went to the front of the house, because there was an accident, and my mom and dad told me to stay behind. So I did. And then you know who comes? My most recent crush, Justin... sighs... I had gotten over Yusuke, but I have a feeling that I'll start liking him again... but for now I like Justin.. Yusuke has to go to one of his detective things, never telling me, what's totally happening. And he wasn't even here for my birthday... I hope he feels happy. Justin just keeps on walking up to me, slowly.

He arrives as hot as usual, and I am standing there like an idiot. I start to say 'hi' but he immediately stopped me by kissing me on the lips... "Happy birthday" he had said. while I was just standing there, afterwards I was blushing like mad... my cheeks were crimson red, my hands were all sweaty, my eyes kept on darting back and forth, from looking at Justin to looking at the grass to looking to my hands to back to Justin... and it was a vicious cycle...I must of looked like an idiot, but he just laughed. "you look ridiculous." Justin said, laughing. "oh um really?" But then I heard snickering. Behind me? And then I turn around and I see _you_ there, video taping the whole scene. and then Justin asked, "Can I have my 500 yen please? This is soo retarded, though worth every yen."

I was shocked and dumbfounded. "Sera? what the hell is he talking about?"

Sera replied, "Well, as a part of our initiation, we have to see if you can handle the embarrassment of your birthday when we prank you."

"You bitch!" I yelled, and then I ran to my house, crying. But unfortunately, the stupid tree branch that was on the ground, tripped me, causing me to crash into the sprinkler, which made me soaking wet. And now everyone could see through my dress, which was really embarrassing and then as I stumbled I ran head faced into my birthday cake that my parents worked so hard on for the past week. As I fell to the ground, covered in cake, _you_ were laughing your ass off. And then as I stood up, part of my dress ripped, because _you_ stepped on it. I ran to my room, crying my eyes out, and locking the door shut. I opened my window to see what else was happening. My parents were clearing everyone out, and then I saw you and Justin standing there, whispering to one another. I don't know what you said to him, but I don't care anymore. Then after you guys left, my parents came to comfort me. Though the door had to be opened but I didn't open the door for anyone. I stayed that way for the entire weekend, planning what to do to you, and merely sulking and mourning. By the time that I finally figured it out, I figured that my birthday will be the talk of the school. I wanted my birthday to be the talk of the school, but not of something bad that happened. Something good, not bad...

When I got to school, everyone had knew about it. My_ former friends, _the juniors, freshmen, sophomores and even the seniors that didn't know me, but now heard of the "freshman that was totally humiliated on her birthday, doomed to have the worst school life. Even the teachers knew... Then when I saw you, you were smiling as if nothing had happened. You said, "so what's up?" I just merely slapped you in the face. Thinking you deserved that, but no, I decided to stop and think of revenge.. Revenge... sweet, sweet revenge...

End Flashback----------(still Kayko's POV)

And now, 4 years later, I have finally found a way to get that said revenge. By making you go to hell. To burn for all eternity, suffering forever. How did I get to be this way? Well you should know.. you were the one who released all this anger, this hatred, hatred... against you.

( normal POV)

"hey, Kayko? you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kayko said coldly.

* * *

Hi! didja like that chapter? I had a feeling that the flashback was really emotional...and I probably made Sera sound like a bitch.. ... but that'll be explained in the next chapter! and uh... plz review! it'll make me soooooo happy! and encourage me to write some more! and I have one thing to say... to Sanosuke's true one..if she reads this ... without me forcing her to... I had a hard time writing that 'Justin' stuff... lol because IRL he's soooooooo not cute! he's ugly as hell! lol and –gasps– this was 6 pages long! That's a big feat for me! Yah! Lol byes! hatori obsesser 


End file.
